Elsword and Eve: Feral Feelings
by Yumi Hades
Summary: Elsword has feelings for Eve that he can't control. Eve unintentionally helps him with this problem, but how? RSxCN Collab with Kiyoshiin Namikawa.


Okay this is Kiyo and my collab on going story, where I write a plot, and he writes a lemon, and we combine forces! :3 Since I'm still too shy to write a lemon, thankfully he agreed to help me.

Raven: Who's doing the hippy dippy?

Yumi: Elsword and Eve.

Elsword: -Blushes-

Eve: -Cracks knuckles-

Kiyo: Well someone's ready.

Yumi: Nasod sexual frustration! XD

Eve: -Slaps-

Yumi: X_X

Classes

Elsword – RS

Aisha – DM

Rena – WS

Raven – BM

Eve – CN

Chung – IP

Ara – SD

Elesis – GM

Don't feel like adding Add. I probably wont until his 2nd job come sout, sorry. ):

The elgang were staying in Wally's castle. Everything was fine and peaceful until one day, Elsword changed. His sister Elesis was the first to notice. He was acting quieter, and being moodier. He was no longer the carefree and flirtatious rune slayer they were all used to. He stayed in his room all day, only coming out to train, and if anyone approached him he would glare at them.

They began to grow worried and wondered what was happening with the youth. They had tried confronting him several times, but he had rejected their attempts and shooed them away. Well, all except Eve. "What on earth is wrong with Elsword?" Rena said one day, when everyone was in the kitchen eating except for Elsword. "I think I may know what's wrong…" Elesis murmured.

Six pairs of eyes turned to her intently. She continued to speak. "You know how animals go through heat? Well Sieghart's go through the same thing around Elsword's age. It's when they start feeling sexual desire for a certain person. However, often they try to distance themselves from people so no one gets hurt."

The other members were shocked. "But who does Elsword have these feelings for?" Aisha asked. Everyone immediately looked at Eve, who cluelessly played with her two drones on the table. They then realized the solution to Elsword's problem. When Eve was not wearing her usual code nemesis attire, she dressed as a tomboy. She was now wearing a grey hoodie, had her hair down, and jeans.

Rena then walked over to Eve. "Um, Eve, can you go check on Elsword for us? He really likes you and…" Rena trailed off almost feeling guilty for what she was asking Eve to do. If Eve sensed Rena's guilt, she showed no signs of it. "Sure Rena." She said as she elegantly got up from the table and walked up the stairs. Raven's eyebrows kneaded in worry as he watched her walk up.

Eve's P.O.V

I understand why Rena asked me to do this. Elsword had been acting a little weird, and she wanted me to find out why. I knocked on the door. "Go away!" Elsword yelled from the other side. Not acceptable at all. I summoned a nasod spear that drilled the door down. I stepped into the room, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Elsword was under his covers, but the bed was a wreck. The furniture was knocked over, and pictures were broken on the floor.

"Elsword, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling worried. "I said go away!" He yelled with so much rage that I flinched. However, I kept on walking towards him. I reached through the covers and put my hand on his shoulder. "Elsword, it's okay. Just tell me what the problem is and I can help. "Eve, I said go away…" He said, but this time his voice was quiet. "I don't want to hurt you…" His voice was full of so much sadness that it made my heart break a little.

I slowly sat on the bed next to him, and pulled off the covers. He was wearing a white t shirt and red shorts. His eyes widened but he didn't tell me to leave. He did scoot away from me though. "Elsword, you can tell me now. Am I the problem? You scooted away from me."

Elsword's eyes widened once again, before rapidly shaking his head. "No no! I really like you Eve. But actually that's the problem…" He muttered staring at the floor. Was it just my imagination or was he blushing?

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. "The Sieghart family had the blood of dragons, which is part of the reason why many of them could use fire magic and had a strong will. However, they inherited a trait which happens at a certain age. They go through heat where they have the urge to have sexual contact with someone they feel a romantic attraction to." Elsword continued. There was a long pause before he began speaking again. "Eve, for me, that person is you."

I was shocked and speechless. Elsword looked at me but he was still blushing. "I just wanted to tell you why I had been avoiding you all. It's fine that you don't like me that way Eve. I'm just glad I to-" I silenced Elsword with a kiss. "I love you Elsword. If to help you means doing that, then I will." i said, with a determined expression. Elsword was shocked before he snapped out of it.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked ME slowly. I nodded again, before smiling. "I would do anything for you Elsword. I've loved you since day one." Elsword smiled back as I began to lean in again. He leaned in closer as I closed my eyes. Our lips interlocked in a passionate kiss.

-Kiyo's Part!-

"Oh Eve..." I can't help but smile at his words. He starts to kissing my neck but I stopped him.

"Moby, Remy. Please guard the room to make sure no one comes in." The two nasod drones nodded and floated outside the room in front of the doorway. "Now then..let's continue my sweet Elsword~." He nodded and kissed me once again. I opened my mouth to let his tongue explore it. He held me down onto his bed and had his hands on my shoulders.

"Eve...I love you very much."

"I love you too Elsword. Satisfy your urges with me. I want all of your love. Ravish me like a dragon would~." His eyes widened at my words. His eyes held a complete different feeling. I could see the heavy lust in them. I couldn't help but feel a little excited. He released me and lifted his shirt off then threw it in a random direction. I can't help but stare at those ripped abs of his. And those arms...Oh God those muscular arms...

I rubbed my hands all over his chest as he hovered over me. I felt my saliva creep its way down my chin. His left arm sneaked its way under my hoodie. I stretched my hands out to let him take it off. I blushed a little as he saw my white bra being exposed. He put his lips to my ear.

"You're really cute when you blush." My face then flushed in embarrassment.

"Hya-" I clamped a hand over my mouth after he started rubbing my nibbles with only his thumbs.

"Eve...? Are you sensitive?"

"..." I just looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw his wicked smirk. "What are you-KYA~~~!" He pulled on my nipples through the bra slightly. He growled slightly and ripped my bra off for being in the way. "Eeep!" My instinct was to cover my chest but then I remembered to not do so. Even if I did try, the Rune Slayer held my arms down. My body grew hot as his hands was clamped to my arms.

"May I?"

"Huh?" His eyes looked down at me. It took a minute for me to realize what he wanted. "Oh." I nodded. Elsword pulled on my nipples once more. "Hyyyaaaa~~~!"

"He he..Your voice turns out to be really cute this way."

"S-S-Shush..." I bit my tongue as he teased my petite buds with his tongue. "!" A small moan escapes my lips as he starts sucking them. My heart pounding hard and fast against my rib cage. I felt a bit afraid that he could feel it. A hand placed itself onto my stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"I'll take care of you Eve."

"You better.." He smirked. The same hand found my zipper, pulling it down. My breath started to get heavy. Elsword stood up on the floor and had his hands on his zipper. The only sound I heard was his zipper. It echoed in my ears. Being in red boxers, he crawled back on the bed and on top of me again. I raised my legs in the air. The Rune Slayer pulled them off me quickly. I was flipped onto my stomach. "Ha..." Those hands...they were massaging my anal. "Harder..."

"Ok but first..." He ripped my panties off with a low growl. His animal instincts were taking over. His actions told me so. Without warning, a hand was on the back of my neck and he forced his member deep into my anus. He went FAST and HARD.

"Aaaahh!" I can't help but scream in pain. His other hand holding my waist down. He didn't care if I screamed, he just kept going. I forced myself to endure it for now. As time passed, the pain soon melted away and..I soon found pleasure.

"Elsword...harder...please..." He chuckled to my response. He pounded into me much harder now. He was BIG, it was breaking me. He stretched open my cheeks making my anal hole bigger. He pulled himself out completely. I was puzzled for a moment before he slammed himself back into me. A deep, loud moan escaped from my lips from the impact. He repeated that about 10 times before he made me stand on my knees. He made my arse arch a little. I was glad that he couldn't see my face at the moment because I felt it was flushing from being in this lewd position. He clamped a hand over my mouth before rubbing his member's tip against my wet entrance.

"Sorry.." Elsword said softly. He thrusted his whole length into my entrance.

"!" The pain was overwhelming. It was only natural that I screamed but Elsword's hand silenced my voice somewhat. He sunk himself all the way in me. Elsword just didn't move..I guess he's waiting for me to get used to his member. I shoved his hand away from my mouth. "Well don't stop now." I whined. He immediately pounded his big member in me. Loud moaning escaped my lips. It felt..so damn good. My insides tightened around him. "Harder.." I urged.

"I love you Eve!" He sped to the maximum.

"I l-love you Elsword!" The moaning just wouldn't stop. The pleasure was just too good. I didn't care who heard me. I turned slightly just to get a look at his face. I could tell he was trying hard not to release in me. Elsword noticed and pushed my head down into the bed. I felt him retract from me. I got confused and wondered what he was doing. I feel his member on my anus.

"Aaahhh..." I understood now as I feel his essences running down my back. Hot...It felt hot, but it was a good feeling. I half-expected him to release in me but this is good. Elsword crashed down onto the bed next to me. I took a moment to relax before speaking.

"I thought for a second that you would do it inside me."

"Heh..Were you hoping for that?"

"...Idiot.." I turned to face him. I flicked him on the nose. He merely grinned. "Well then..." I tackled him to the bed and sat on his chest. His face flushed from it being in front of my entrance. I turned my body and started jerking his member. It got hard again a few moments later. I kissed the tip and rubbed his whole length.

"Eve...?" Elsword got confused.

"Payback." I rubbed harder and bit his scrotum. I earned a moan from him, then decided to suck on his scrotum.

"Eve...more..."

"You like~?" I turned to look at him. The Rune Slayer nodded in response. Looking back at his member, I attempt to deep throat. My saliva running down it, but I couldn't help it. It was just...delicious. With one hand, I rubbed his length while the other rubbed his scrotum. Opening up my mouth, I let his length enter. I coughed slightly as it hit the back of my throat but I didn't mind. 'I hope I'm doing this right...' I guess I was cause I heard Elsword's loud moaning. It made me happy. I engulfed his entire member and licked around it with my tongue. After a minute it seemed like, I felt him throbbing. 'Do it in my throat Elsword!' I sucked even harder and licked his length faster. Eventually he ejaculated once more. His essences tasted very...warm. It wasn't a bad taste though it wasn't a good one either. Nevertheless, I swallowed it and pulled away from his member. I faced him once more and collapsed on top of him.

"I...love...you Eve."

"I...love...you too." I kissed him on the lips one last time before exhaustion overtook me.

Elsword's POV

"Thank you Eve..." I kissed her forehead and smiled. I pulled a blanket on top of us. I turned to see how Eve's drones were doing. "Heh?" I saw the black drone on the ground that looked like it was beaten up. "What were their names again...? Moby and Remy right?" The white drone looked perfectly fine. "You must be Remy I think...and the one on the ground is...Moby?" I had a hard time thinking since having coitus with Eve. A thought popped into my head. "Remy...did you beat up Moby for staring at us?" The white drone turned around in shame. I laughed for a bit before exhaustion overtook me.

Rena's POV

My face was so red from hearing Eve and Elsword have coitus. "Well...that takes care of that eh?" I looked around at the rest of the Elgang. Their faces were also red from hearing the moaning except for Elesis's.

"Get used to it." A small grin formed on her face.

Yumi and Kiyo: Heheheheheh… ):D

Elsword and Eve: -blushing-

Yumi: Wait Kiyo don't you have a girlfriend now?

Do Shu123: -murderous glare- Kiyo….

Kiyo: Oh fu- (Gets beaten with a metal chair.)


End file.
